Cycle de la Lune et des Tempêtes
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Yué Kuran et Tachibana Tomoé sont respectivement les réincarnations de Tsukiyomi Dieu de la lune du Japon et Susanô Dieu des Tempêtes, suite à la réincarnation d'Izanagi, leur mère dans la mythologie japonaise dans le corps d'un parrain de la mafia japonaise un peu moins influent que Yué, une guerre est prête à éclater et ils vont demander de l'aide au Sanctuaire...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : Des invités ?

Sanctuaire en pleine nuit…

Les chevaliers furent tirés de leur sommeil par des rugissements provenant du ciel. Tous sortirent de leurs temples respectifs et levèrent les yeux vers le ciel nocturne où un combat féroce se déroulait. Un immense dragon bleu glacial et un kirin affrontaient phénix noir. Le dragon et le kirin portaient de nombreuses et profondes blessures qu'ils ne semblaient pas sentir et continuaient à lutter contre le phénix noir qui lui aussi était assez amoché. Après un long moment le phénix noir disparu et le dragon sembla vaciller et alla s'écraser en plein dans l'arène de combat très vite suivit par le kirin qui semblait aussi affaibli que lui. Les chevaliers eurent tous le même réflexe de se diriger vers les arènes où les deux créatures s'étaient écrasées. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils eurent la sacrée surprise de ne plus voir ni le dragon, ni le kirin mais deux jeunes hommes environ âgés de 18/19 ans à leur place au centre de deux cratères. Le premier aux longs cheveux blancs qui portait un kimono traditionnel japonais blanc était allongé au sol dans l'impossibilité de bouger vu l'état de ses jambes et de son ventre qui étaient en sang. Le second également aux longs cheveux blancs qui portait lui une tunique blanche traditionnelle chinoise rehaussée de bleu lunaire était à genoux au sol, les jambes, le ventre, les bras en sang et semblait avoir le bras droit brisé, un filet de sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes et respirait difficilement tout comme son compagnon.

… : Enfoiré…

… : On l'a loupé je crois…

… : Nan tu crois ?

… : T'as encore assez de force pour activer ton mode Shiki ?

… : Tch !

Shion : Mû !

Mû : Oui.

Le premier chevalier d'or se rendit auprès du jeune homme à genoux qui n'était plus tout à fait conscient et lui administra les premiers soins alors que Shion alla s'occuper de son compagnon allongé au sol déjà inconscient.

Milo : Je peux voir le spectacle ?

Kanon : Qui veut du pop-corn ?

Angelo : Mais quelle bande de con ces deux-là comme si c'était le moment !

Aldébaran : Heureusement que Kanon n'a pas déteint sur Saga …

Shaka : Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Doko : Amen…

Aiolia : Ah pitié t'y mets pas aussi ! 'Chuis pas payé pour des heures suppl.'

Aiolos : Ça promet…

Camus : Plait-il ?

Shura : Moi de même.

Pendant que cela déblatérait du côté des idiots, Mû et Shion emportèrent les blessés dans le Palais. Ils les allongèrent dans une chambre sur deux lits contiguë afin de les laisser se reposer. Pendant ce temps, une ombre planait sur le Sanctuaire et un nouveau dieu s'apprêtait à se déchainer…

Preview :

Shion : A qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

... : Yué Kuran.

... : Tachibana Tomoé.

Kanon : Ça c'est fait xD

Milo : Voilà ce qui s'appelle se faire moucher.

Shion : ATCHOUM !

Angelo : Encore l'œuvre des idiots de service...

Kanon et Milo : T'as gueule le poiscaille !

Aphrodite : Milo, t'es un signe d'eau toi aussi je te rappel donc tu t'insultes toi-même.

Milo : Plait-il ?

Kanon : Moi de même...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Faire connaissance ? Le commencement du cycle infernal !

Plusieurs heures plus tard…

Cela faisait deux heures que le jeune homme au kimono traditionnel blanc était réveillé et qu'il veillait son compagnon toujours inconscient. Au bout d 'un moment, il ressentit plusieurs cosmo-énergie venant des arènes. Il se leva, caressa doucement les cheveux de son ami et se dirigea vers les arènes afin de voir ce qui s'y passait.

Aux arènes…

Les jumeaux s'affrontaient sous les yeux de leurs compagnons. Shion assit à côté de Mû finit par l'interroger sur l'état des deux blessés de la veille.

Mû : Ils récupèrent à une cadence assez impressionnante, je doute que ce soient de simples chevaliers.

Shion : Quand se réveilleront-ils ?

Mû : Je n'en sais rien mais dans peu de temps, vu la cadence de leur guérison.

Shion : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que nous allons avoir du travail dans peu de temps…

Mû : Je le ressens aussi…

Saga finit à terre après un coup de pied fulgurant de Kanon qui se fit siffler par Milo et Aphrodite. Il leva les doigts en V en souriant avant d'aller aider son frère à se relever. Aphrodite allait défier Milo quand tous sentirent un cosmos brûlant et électrique se propager dans l'air. Tous regardèrent en haut des gradins. Le jeune homme au kimono traditionnel japonais blanc les regardait. Ils étaient tous impressionnés ! Le charisme qu'il dégageait était impressionnant ! Son aura était brûlante et l'entourait comme un halo de lumière écarlate tranchant avec le blanc de son kimono et de ses longs cheveux qui tombaient sur ses hanches avec de légères ondulations. Ses yeux dorés scrutaient les chevaliers avec intérêt et son visage aux traits fins restait impassible.

Mû : Voilà quelqu'un qui a repris du poil de la bête.

Milo : Pas du Gévaudan j'espère !

Tous : Milo !

Milo : Bah quoi ?

Camus : … -_ - '''''''''

Shion : Jeune homme ?

… : Vous êtes les Chevaliers d'Athéna ?

Seiya : En effet.

Hyoga : Et vous … ?

… : Nous sommes les…

… : Suffit.

Le second jeune homme fit son entrée dans un tourbillon de vent glacial à faire frissonner n'importe qui hormis les Chevaliers de Glace. Il se plaça près de son ami et regarda les Chevaliers de ses yeux couleur d'un bleu lunaire. Ses longs cheveux blancs attachés en queue de cheval retombaient au niveau de ses hanches. Son teint était pâle sans être terne et faisait ressortir ses superbes yeux. Vêtu d'une tunique traditionnelle chinoise blanche rehaussée de bleu lunaire, son aura bleue l'entourait entièrement et elle était si proche du zéro absolu que même les Chevaliers des Glaces à savoir Camus et Hyoga frissonnèrent. Son charisme était encore plus écrasant que celui dégagé par Athéna Poséidon et Hadès eux-mêmes !

… : Tomoé, as-tu récupéré ?

Tomoé : Bien entendu, Yué-sama. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas être resté à vos côtés attendre votre réveil mais ils m'intriguaient.

Le dénommé Yué ne dit rien mais ses yeux glacials s'ancrèrent dans les orbes dorées de son compagnon qui s'inclina devant lui et saisit sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres avant de déposer –sous les yeux ébahis de tous les chevaliers – un léger baiser sur ses doigts fins, cela sans le quitter des yeux.

Yué : Tu es pardonné.

Tomoé : Je vous en remercie, Yué-sama.

Yué : Suffit, retire ce suffixe, nous ne sommes pas devant mes hommes de main.

Tomoé : A votre aise.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et son présumé serviteur comprit son erreur, il venait de vouvoyer son vis-à-vis une nouvelle fois et il savait que celui-ci n'appréciait pas. Les chevaliers d'Athéna regardaient les deux jeunes nouveaux venus avec étonnement, visiblement ils s'entendaient assez bien.

Tomoé : Yué, j'ai le sentiment que nous ne sommes pas très polis.

Yué : En effet. Veuillez nous excuser, messieurs.

Shion : A qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

Yué : Yué Kuran.

Tomoé : Tachibana Tomoé.

Kanon : Ça c'est fait xD

Milo : Voilà ce qui s'appelle se faire moucher.

Shion : ATCHOUM !

Angelo : Encore l'œuvre des idiots de service...

Kanon et Milo : T'as gueule le poiscaille !

Aphrodite : Milo, t'es un signe d'eau toi aussi je te rappel donc tu t'insultes toi-même.

Milo : Plait-il ?

Kanon : Moi de même...

Tomoé : Hé bien, nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer ici.

Yué : Je suis de ton avis.

Aphrodite : Si je puis me permettre, que venez-vous faire ici ?

Yué : C'est simple, le phénix noir que nous affrontions, Tomoé et moi-même, hier soir est la réincarnation de la déesse primordiale japonaise Izanagi.

Shaka : Ah oui, je connais cette déesse. Elle est pire qu'Hadès d'ailleurs.

Les autres sauf Shion : Sérieux ?!

Yué : En effet, mais sa réincarnation n'est pas une femme.

Shion : Elle s'est réincarnée dans le corps d'un homme ?

Tomoé : Ce qui cause davantage de problème, puisque dans un corps masculin, sa puissance est décuplée.

Aldébaran : C'est vraiment un problème.

Yué : Surtout que nous n'avons réussi qu'à le blesser même à nous deux…

Mû : Donc vous demandez notre aide ?

Tomoé : Si vous ne souhaitez pas que le monde deviennent un océan de sang…

Shion : De toute manière, nous allons vous prêter mains fortes !

Mû : [Tu avais senti une menace, n'est-ce pas ?]

Shion : [Oui mais je voulais une confirmation et c'est chose faite]

Mû : [Peut-on leur faire confiance selon toi ?]

Saga : [Ce ne sont pas des êtres normaux, Mû]

Mû : (sursaute) [Wah ! Saga ! Tu m'as fais peur !]

Saga : [Oups, désolé. ^^']

Shion : [Je n'en sais rien mais je crois comprendre ce que Saga insinue…]

Côté Tomoé et Yué :

Yué : [Ils parlent de nous…]

Tomoé : [Pffff, ils doivent se demander s'ils peuvent nous faire confiance, je les entends discuter par télépathie d'ici…]

Yué : [Du calme, jeune Kirin. Ils ne connaissent pas notre potentiel et personnellement, je tiens à garder nos capacités secrètes le plus longtemps possible.]

Tomoé : [Je suis de ton avis mais… si on jouait un peu ?]

Yué : (léger sourire en coin) [Mon ange doré voudrait-il jouer ? Voilà qui est intéressant… Alors, tu m'accordes une danse ?]

Tomoé : [Mais avec grand plaisir !]

Les jeunes hommes descendirent dans l'arène sans se préoccuper de leurs hôtes et se placèrent face à face. Des sourires virent se nicher sur leurs lèvres et ils enflammèrent leurs cosmos faisant sursauter les chevaliers qui allèrent se mettre dans les gradins afin de regarder le spectacle que les nouveaux arrivants s'apprêtaient pour leur plus grande surprise allaient entamer. La « danse » débuta sur les chapeaux-drous car ce fut Yué qui frappa le premier mais avec un sourire, Tomoé esquiva et le jeune homme à la tunique frappa le sol de l'arène qui se fissura à l'endroit de l'impact. Les yeux dorés se harponnèrent aux yeux bleus qui ne lâchaient pas leur propriétaire. Yué se releva rapidement et frappa de nouveau, Tomoé attrapa son poignet mais Yué ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se défaire de son emprise et le renversa pour le bloquer au sol tout en plaçant le tranchant de sa main sous sa gorge découverte. La sueur perlait sur leur front mais les deux combattants souriaient toujours sans se lâcher des yeux, la respiration haletante, hachée. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent.

Tomoé : Tu as arrêté d'utiliser ton énergie cosmique à la seconde attaque n'est-ce pas ?

Yué : Bien vu.

Tomoé : (léger rire) Tu restes le plus fort !

Yué eut un petit rire cristallin avant de se relever et de tendre la main à son ami qui la saisit et se releva. Ils se regardèrent un moment tandis que les autres n'en revenaient toujours pas de la puissance que ces jeunes gens venaient de déployé, cependant, ils savaient que ce n'était un échantillon seulement de leur puissance. Celle-ci devait sans doute être effrayante…

Shion : Incroyable ! Bien, messieurs qui souhaitent accueillir ces jeunes gens dans son temple ?

Yué : Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Grand Pope, il ne nous est pas indispensable de rester ensemble, nous ne souhaitons aucunement vous importuner.

Tomoé : En effet, nous tenons à vous remercier de votre hospitalité également.

Shion : Bien, quels sont vos signes zodiacaux ?

Tomoé : Je suis Lion ^^

Aiolia : Dans ce cas, je me propose.

Aiolos : Tu es sûr ?

Aiolia : Nous allons nous entendre ^^

Tomoé : Chevalier d'Or du Lion, je suppose ?

Aiolia : En effet appelle-moi Aiolia, ok ? ^^

Tomoé : D'accord ^^

Yué : Dans ce cas, je vous le confie Chevalier, prenez soin de lui.

Aiolia : Aiolia. Ne vous en faites, jeune homme, votre ami est entre de bonnes mains ^^

Yué : Tomoé…

Tomoé : Oui ?

Sans répondre, Yué prit son ami dans ses bras et le serra vivement contre lui passant sa main dans les longs cheveux détachés, surprenant tout le monde au passage. Ce jeune homme si froid semblait être très attaché à son partenaire bien qu'il dégage une froideur impressionnante, alors le voir serrer son compagnon dans ses bras étonna mais à la fois attendrit tous les ors présents.

Yué : Je…

Tomoé : Je sais, ne dis rien…

Yué : Ce soir…

Tomoé : Je te donnerai la tenue et les pantins.

Yué : Merci…

Tomoé caressa les cheveux de son ami avant que celui-ci ne relâche son étreinte et le laisse partir avec Aiolia en direction du temple de celui-ci. Personne n'avait saisi ce que les deux nouveaux venaient de se dire mais seul Aphrodite remarqua l'ombre de tristesse qui avait pris ses quartiers dans les magnifiques prunelles bleues du jeune homme qui restait.

Shion : Et vous ?

Yué : Je suis du signe des Poissons…

Tous se tournèrent vers Aphrodite qui n'en revenait pas ! Comme pour les autres, il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit plutôt du Verseau étant donné sa froideur apparente mais non, il était Poisson. Arborant un sourire amical, le douzième chevalier se présenta devant son futur invité.

Aphrodite : Je suis Aphrodite des Poissons, je serai ton hôte si cela te convient.

Yué ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop occupé à scruter le chevalier qui lui rendit son regard sans scier. Les autres observaient leur manège avec appréhension, car la tendance taciturne de Yué n'allait pas aller de pair avec l'extravagance du dernier des ors. Du coup, la cohabitation n'allait san doute pas être simple… De leur côté, les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Yué vit que son vis-à-vis n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, un passé lourd et douloureux se cachait derrière ce splendide visage délicat aux traits angéliques.

Yué : Cela me convient, je vous remercie.

Le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement devant le dernier des ors avant de le suivre au douzième temple.

Coté des autres chevaliers…

Les dix autres combattants ainsi que Shion regardaient leurs compagnons quitter les arènes en compagnie de leur invité respectif. Le dénommé Yué intriguait ses hôtes par son paradoxe alors que Tomoé semblait tout à fait amical.

Saga : Ils sont surprenants.

Kanon : Surtout Yué ! La vache, je pensais qu'il était Verseau !

Camus : Moi aussi et franchement… Aphrodite va avoir du boulot avec lui…

Angelo : Il est pire que toi xD

Camus : Angelo…

Kanon : Oh tout doux vous deux ! La baston c'est pas pour toute suite !

Shura : Pour une fois qu'il écoute la voix de la raison notre Dragon des Mers !

Kanon : Merci Shushu xD

Tous sauf Shura : MDR !

Shura : T'étais forcé de dire mon surnom ?

Kanon : (lui tire la langue) Pour mon plus grand plaisir oui !

Il y eut un grand éclat de rire commun avant que chacun n'aille reprendre ses occupations en ayant tous les mêmes pensées à savoir quelle énigme est le jeune Yué et que renferme-t-il sous sa carapace gelée ?

Côté d'Aiolia et de Tomoé…

Les deux hommes venaient de se mettre à table afin de déjeuner après une visite du temple et une bonne douche. Ils parlaient du tout et de rien, faisant plus ample connaissance. Aiolia fut vite sous le charme de son invité, Tomoé était d'une compagnie très agréable et en plus d'être gentil, c'était quelqu' un d'intelligent et drôlement perspicace. Arrivé au dessert, le gardien du 5èmetemple décida d'entrer dans un sujet délicat.

Aiolia : Dis-moi Tomoé, quelle est ta relation avec Yué ?

Tomoé : Je me doutais que tu allais me poser la question… Mais bon, il faut bien que tu le saches et il est vrai que par moi est la meilleure solution…

Aiolia : Je vois… Tu parles de la réincarnation d'Izanagi…

Tomoé : Ce mec est pire que la déesse elle-même. Il est aussi pourri qu'un cadavre, crois-moi.

Aiolia : Je m'en doute.

Tomoé : Je connais Yué depuis l'enfance, nous étions dans le même orphelinat en Chine avant que l'un des hommes de main de son père ne viennent le chercher afin de le ramener au Japon. Bien sûr, Yué a voulu m'emmener avec lui et l'homme de main n'a pas eu le choix car Yué était orphelin et donc son nouveau patron, ses parents étant décédés tous les deux.

Aiolia : Tu veux dire… ?!

Tomoé : Oui, il est le fils des parrains de la mafia japonaise les plus redoutés à savoir, Tsukuru et Tatsumi Kuran.

Aiolia : Je vois maintenant d'où lui vient cette prestance et ce charisme naturel…

Tomoé : Je suis resté avec lui tout le temps et j'ai été formé avec lui durant plus de dix ans avant qu'il ne me présente officiellement à ses hommes comme son bras-droit. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas été accepté immédiatement mais disons que je les ai convaincus à ma façon… (sourire sadique) ensuite, la vie s'est déroulée de façon calme enfin pour des gens de notre genre. Yué avait quand même quelques loisirs et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça, qu'il l'a rencontré _lui_…

Aiolia : Lui ?

Tomoé : Takashi Tôno. Un splendide jeune homme qui fréquentait les mêmes activités que Yué. Il était sous le charme dès le premier regard mais il n'avait pas osé l'abordé et c'est Yué qui l'a fait. Ils se sont très vite liés d'amitié…

Aiolia : Et cette amitié s'est transformée un autre sentiment.

Tomoé : En effet, l'amour qui les liait était vraiment beau à voir… Takashi savait tout de Yué mais il ne l'a jamais jugé ni rejeté. Entre eux, c'était à la fois tendre et brûlant.

Aiolia : Du sérieux donc.

Tomoé : Très, ils s'étaient fiancés.

Aiolia : Oh ! A ce point !

Tomoé : Oui mais ce mec… !

Aiolia : La réincarnation d'Izanagi.

Tomoé : Ouais, il a attiré Yué dans un piège et Takashi s'est sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie.

Aiolia : Oh par les Dieux !

Tomoé : Yué était anéantit… Depuis ce jour, il s'est renfermé encore plus sur lui-même déjà qu'auparavant, il n'était pas très ouvert… après cette tragédie cela a été pire…

Aiolia : Alors il s'accroche à toi.

Tomoé : Oui et non, je suis son confident et son « petit frère » comme il aime m'appeler mais je ne peux pas lui apporter l'amour d'un amant.

Aiolia : Logique… C'est triste tout ça… Yué est si blessé qu'il ne veut plus s'ouvrir, Aphro va avoir de grosses difficultés avec lui.

Tomoé : Moi, je pense qu'il saura gérer.

Aiolia : Ah oui ? O_o

Tomoé : (sourire énigmatique) Ils sont du même signe, n'oublie pas…

Aiolia haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas vraiment où le jeune homme qu'il avait face à lui voulait en venir. Mais après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas tort…

Preview :

Yué retira sa tunique, ne gardant que son pantalon avant de poser sa main sur l'eau de la mer qui gela instantanément pour former une patinoire. Le jeune homme mit ses pantins à glace blancs et se rendit tranquillement sur la glace. Une fois arrivé au centre de la plaque, il sortit son IPod de sa poche, sélectionna une chanson mettant le volume à fond et plaça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Une musique à la fois vibrante et mélancolique débuta et lui se mit à patiner même carrément à danser. Ce qui étonna tous les chevaliers présents sauf Tomoé fut que les lèvres du jeune homme bougeaient comme s'il chantait en même temps ou comme s'il appelait quelqu'un de tous ses vœux…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : La souffrance d'un homme amoureux

Côté Aphrodite et Yué…

Notre duo de Poissons venait lui aussi de s'attabler dans un silence complet. Chacun se contentant d'observer l'autre sous toutes ses coutures (pas toutes non plus !) Tous les deux d'une beauté androgyne sans être trop féminine, de longs cheveux blancs immaculés pour Yué, une chevelure bleue clair pour Aphrodite. Leur seul point commun était la teinte bleue glacée de leurs yeux qui glissaient sur leur corps sans être agressifs. L'un vêtu à la grec, l'autre à la traditionnel chinois. Soudain, le jeune homme sursauta s'attirant le regard intrigué de son hôte.

Yué : Ce n'est rien… Tomoé semble être à l'aise avec Aiolia-san.

Aphrodite : (sourire) Aiolia est l'un des plus social d'entre nous, il sympathise très vite avec les gens.

Yué : Je l'ai bien sentit.

Aphrodite : Quoi qu'il en soit, que dirais-tu d'en savoir un peu plus sur nous, les saints d'or ?

Yué tourna ses prunelles glacées vers son hôte faisant imperceptiblement frissonner celui-ci avant d'accepter d'un signe de tête, lui permettant de démarrer sa présentation. (Ça va être marrant ! Je vais pouvoir lui faire dire des bêtises ! xD)

Aphrodite : Bon, Mû, l'homme aux cheveux mauves que tu as vu toute à l'heure et qui accessoirement t'as soigné est le premier gardien du Sanctuaire.

Yué : Gardien du premier temple et chevalier du Bélier, si je ne me trompe non ?

Aphrodite : Gagné ! Il est un peu notre médecin avec Shion, notre Pope. C'est d'ailleurs l'ancien élève de celui-ci.

Yué : Donc, c'est l'ancien chevalier du Bélier.

Aphrodite : En effet, ces deux-là sont les plus doux de nous tous mais ne les sous-estimes surtout pas, cela pourrait te couter la vie car même s'ils sont gentils et doux avec tous, ils sont aussi extrêmement puissants et redoutables.

Yué : Logique pour des défenseurs d'Athéna…

Aphrodite sourit doucement, ce jeune dieu avait l'esprit vif et cela lui plaisait davantage que son physique avantageux. Il poursuivit sa présentation.

Aphrodite : Aldébaran est le plus colossale d'entre nous, sa grande taille est en rapport avec son signe.

Yué : Taureau.

Aphrodite : Bien deviné. Il a une force très visible bien qu'il soit aussi inoffensif qu'un agneau lorsque nous sommes entre nous et non en train de nous battre. C'est quelqu'un de sensible à ce qui l'entoure et particulièrement à ce qui nous touche. Il est très protecteur envers ses frères d'armes malgré le fait qu'il soit parfois un peu bourrin et maladroit.

Yué eut un sourire attendrit devant cette touchante description. Il avait en effet remarqué comment le chevalier du Taureau couvait ses compagnons des yeux.

Aphrodite : Ensuite viennent mes préférés ^^ les jumeaux.

Yué : Laissez-moi deviner, les Gémeaux gardiens du troisième temple ?

Aphrodite : Exact ! Saga et Kanon.

Yué : Si je ne m'abuse Saga est légèrement plus grand que Kanon, non ? Et les yeux de Kanon tirent plus vers le vert que ceux de Saga.

Là, le douzième or fut scotché ! Yué venait à peine de voir les jumeaux et il savait déjà les différencier ?! Incroyable ! Ce jeune homme était non seulement un sacré guerrier mais aussi un fin observateur.

Aphrodite : En effet, tu as bien su voir ces petits détails pour savoir qui est qui. Saga est l'ainé comme tu t'en doute mais Kanon est un poil plus puissant que lui. Quoique cela dépend de quel point de vue l'on se place… Bref, Saga est plutôt calme et réfléchi mais cela ne l'empêche de pas de s'amuser de temps à autre. Kanon est son exact opposé, il est impulsif et irréfléchi bien que ses plans ne sont pas toujours foireux. (petit rire) Il adore s'amuser et ce même parfois à nos dépends mais sinon c'est un être à découvrir.

Yué : Je m'en doute.

Aphrodite : Ensuite, Angelo anciennement Masque-de-Mort. Là c'est une situation délicate…

Yué : C'est un ancien assassin. J'ai compris.

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil alors il avait déjà saisi la délicatesse du cas du gardien du 4ème temple… Quelle perspicacité ! L'homme aux roses assassines en resta pantois durant quelques instants avant de reprendre.

Aphrodite : Angelo est du genre distant et associable. C'est quelqu'un de brutale mais il n'est pas méchant. C'est également l'un de mes amis les plus proches.

Yué : Pas étant, les Cancers et les Poissons se sont toujours bien entendus.

Aphrodite : (tendre sourire) En effet, ensuite Aiolia que tu connais déjà. Gardien du 5ème temple. Loyal, courageux et fidèle, il est généreux avec un cœur sur la main. Toujours prêt à venir en aide aux autres. C'est un ami que tous pourraient rêver d'avoir.

Yué eut un sourire doux car il avait en effet sentit les ondes positives que Tomoé lui avaient envoyés par rapport à sa situation et le jeune homme était heureux que son ami ait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui s'entendre à la perfection. Aphrodite se sentit fondre devant le sourire qu'arborer par son invité. Sa beauté n'en ressortait que plus vive !

Aphrodite : viens esuite, Shaka qui est le plus sage d'entre nous après Doko.

Yué : Sixième temple, la Vierge. Pourquoi garde-t-il les yeux clos ?

Aphrodite : Afin d'augmenter sa cosmo-énergie mais ce n'est qu'une de ses habitudes parmi d'autres.

Yué : Sûrement.

Aphrodite : Il est gentil derrière son côté distant alors si tu as un problème ou juste besoin de conseils avisés, va le voir. On ne l'appelle pas « l'Homme le plus proche de Dieu » pour rien !

Yué ne fit aucun commentaires mais il indiqua à son hôte de poursuivre sa présentation, il avait hâte d'en savoir plus bien qu'il ne le montrait guère.

Aphrodite : Ensuite, Doko le gardien du Septième temple. Le plus sage d'entre nous. Normal, tu me diras puisqu'il est Balance. Il est très gentil et tout comme Shaka, si tu as un problème, je te conseille d'aller lui en parler.

Yué : Je prends note.

Aphrodite : Bien. Le huitième temple. Son gardien c'est Milo, le meilleur ami de Camus et Kanon.

Yué : Le compère de Kanon pour les âneries je suppose.

Aphrodite : (éclate de rire) Non en effet, tu as raison mais crois-moi on ne s'ennuie pas avec eux.

Yué : Je m'en doute bien ^^

Aphrodite : Milo a le sang chaud, c'est une vraie pile électrique, il est toujours de bonnes humeur et très souriant. C'est le plus ouvert d'entre nous et le plus extravertis si l'on ne me compte pas. Il est toujours avec Camus, ces deux-là sont l'exacte opposé l'un de l'autre mais ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble.

Yué : Il n'y aurait pas plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux ?

Aphrodite : Ah tu as remarqué… En effet, ils sont en couple mais c'est un secret pour le moment alors tiens ta langue.

Yué : Pas de problème. Je ne dirai rien. Mais ils vont bien ensemble.

Le regard du jeune dieu se voila, il les enviait. Lui aussi avait eu un amant… Il l'aimait par-dessus tout et encore aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus l'aimer malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde par sa faute, indirectement… Le Poisson remarqua le voile de tristesse qui avait recouvert les yeux du jeune homme et son cœur se serra douloureusement, il avait peur de connaitre la raison de cette mélancolie à la mention du couple formé par le Scorpion et le Verseau… Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et enchaina bien qu'il décida de mener secrètement son enquête afin de vérifier ses soupçons.

Aphrodite : Neuvième temple, celui du Sagittaire. D'abord tu dois savoir qu'Aiolos son gardien et le frère ainé d'Aiolia.

Yué : Je le savais, ils se ressemblent beaucoup.

Aphrodite : Bien, Aiolos est quelqu'un d'aimable, d'amical et surtout de très protecteur avec son frère. Il est assez sportif et c'est un ami sur qui tu peux te reposer.

Yué : Je vois…

Aphrodite : Puis, Shura du dixième temple. Celui du Capricorne. Il est le plus loyal de tous envers notre Athéna. Il a d'ailleurs reçu d'elle l'épée Excalibur qui se trouve dans son bras droit. Il est honnête et n'es pas doué pour mentir ce qui fait que l'on arrive toujours à le faire parler ^^

Yué : Bande de sadiques xD

Aphrodite : Et alors ? Bon ensuite Camus, le onzième gardien. Du signe du Verseau, il est froid, distant et parle peu. Je te préviens c'est un iceberg vivant, il ne sourit jamais ou très rarement. Il ne tolère la compagnie que de Milo sinon nous autres évitons de trop nous imposer dans son périmètre même si je suis l'un de ses plus proches amis. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui lui ai conseillé de se déclarer à Milo.

Yué : a croire que tu aimes jouer les entremetteurs.

Aphrodite : Ah touché xD Oui, c'est l'un de mes passe-temps favoris. Je joue au cupidon du Sanctuaire étant donné que je n'ai moi-même personne à chérie, je préfère rendre mes compagnons d'armes heureux.

Yué : Une noble attention. Tu n'as personne à chérir ? Voilà qui est bien triste surtout pour quelqu'un qui est sous la protection de la déesse Aphrodite dont tu portes bien le nom.

Aphrodite : Vois-tu je ne suis pas le dragueur que tout le monde imagine. (détourne la tête) Et puis, qui voudrait d'un ancien tueur sanguinaire ?

Yué regardait le chevalier à la rose qui avait tourné la tête et baissé ses prunelles glacées. En effet, il avait sous les yeux, un bel homme qui cachait sa nature sensible et fragile sous un masque d'assurance et de charme arrogant. Il se leva et s'approcha de son hôte. Il prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts fins et lui releva la tête jusqu'à plonger ses yeux glacés dans les siens qui le regardèrent avec surprise.

Yué : Ecoute-moi bien, Chevalier des Poissons. Ce qu'il s'est passé autrefois n'a aucune importance. Tu es l'homme qui est là aujourd'hui, celui que j'ai face à moi. Peu importe que tu ais été un assassin hier, aujourd'hui ta déesse et tes compagnons t'ont pardonné alors fais de même. Pardonnes –toi tes crimes et tes erreurs passées. C'est dur mais il faut que tu le fasses pour pouvoir avancer. Je ne te connais pas encore suffisamment mais, je ne vois qu'un jeune homme blessé devant moi. Malgré une gentillesse à toute épreuve tu as peur d'être blessé voilà pourquoi tu te caches. Crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis. (retire ses doigts) Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai là.

Sur ces mots remplis de sagesse, Yué se retira dans sa chambre laissant son hôte méditer sur ses paroles. Le douzième gardien était sous le choc, le jeune dieu l'avait presque percé à jour et ses paroles étaient totalement censées. Il était blessé depuis des années, depuis son apprentissage pour devenir chevalier d'or des Poissons en réalité mais il avait fini par se construire un masque au lieu de tenter de se soigner en s'ouvrant aux autres. Yué était réellement un être incroyable et à découvrir. Les heures passèrent tranquillement et chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Yué prenait doucement ses marques dans le dernier temple. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans se relaxait sur son lit typiquement japonais en lisant un livre tandis que le soleil descendait. Lorsqu'il fit nuit, Tomoé apparut dans la pièce et déposa le pantalon de soie noir ainsi que les patins à glace aux pieds du lit avant de s'incliner et de disparaitre de nouveau. Yué soupira et ferma son livre avant de le poser sur la table de nuit. Il quitta son lit, passa le pantalon et prit les patins avant quitter sa chambre, de traverser le temple et d'en sortir. Il descendit sur la plage de façon automatique intriguant la plupart des résidents du Sanctuaire qui décidèrent de le suivre. Il s'arrêta devant les vagues défit sa queue de cheval laissant ses cheveux caresser ses reins et flotter au vent. Les yeux dans le vague, aucune émotion ne se laissait voir sur son visage aux traits légèrement féminin. Yué retira sa tunique, ne gardant que son pantalon avant de poser sa main sur l'eau de la mer qui gela instantanément pour former une patinoire. Le jeune homme mit ses pantins à glace blancs et se rendit tranquillement sur la glace. Une fois arrivé au centre de la plaque, il sortit son IPod de sa poche, sélectionna une chanson mettant le volume à fond et plaça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Une musique à la fois vibrante et mélancolique débuta et lui se mit à patiner même carrément à danser. Ce qui étonna tous les chevaliers présents sauf Tomoé fut que les lèvres du jeune homme bougeaient comme s'il chantait en même temps ou comme s'il appelait quelqu'un de tous ses vœux…

Kanon : Alors là, je suis sur le cul !

Saga : Tu n'es pas le seul.

Milo : Que fait-il Tomoé ?

Tomoé : (sans quitter Yué des yeux) Il rend hommage à celui qu'il a longtemps aimé…

Aiolia : Takashi Tôno ?

Tomoé : Oui… Takashi aimait patiner avec Yué. La chanson qu'il écoute et chante est celle que Takashi préférait… Voici ce qu'elle dit :

Dans des miroirs brisés

Dans les ailes d'un oiseau

Dans ces chambres délaissées

Dans la couleur de mon tableau

Je te donnerai tout ce qui me fait exister

Je te donnerai ces mots que tu rêves d'entendre

Dans les nuits tremblantes

Dans la solitude de tous mes moments

Dans toutes les pentes même raides

Dans les sables mouvants où j'écrirais ton nom

Dans la fièvre et le sang

Dans les murs des prisons

Je te donnerai mon cœur qui te réclame

Je te donnerai mon âme tellement vulnérable

Dans tes yeux de givre qui me laissent des frissons

Je te donnerai ma foi telle ta plus fidèle servante

Dans les jours difficiles où je t'aimerais encore

Dans les nuits anonymes où je perdrais mon corps

Dans les frissons de mon cœur

Dans l'angoisse et la peur

Dans les fosses des bas-fonds

Où je garderais sur mes lèvres uniquement ton nom

Je te donnerai un amour vivant

Je te donnerai ma vie en sacrifice

Je te donnerai mon avenir

Dans les mots que je t'adresse

Dans mes sous-entendus, mes sarcasmes

Je te donnes tout, acceptes mon chant.

Tout en regardant Yué bouger sur la glace éclairé par les rayons de la lune, tous les chevaliers ne purent retenir leur émotion tant le spectacle était à la fois magnifique et d'une infinie tristesse. La souffrance d'un homme amoureux transpirait au travers de l'hommage du jeune dieu de la lune usant de son corps comme d'un instrument de musique et de danse juste pour l'homme hantant son cœur et ses pensées. L'amour était une blessure que Yué ne cherchait pas à guérir. Aphrodite laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher attendant la fin du rituel de son invité tandis que Tomoé et les autres quittèrent la plage préférant faire confiance au Poisson pour veiller sur le jeune homme.

Preview :

Aphrodite se figea devant le spectacle qu'offraient les deux jeunes dieux et il ne fut pas le seul. Cette soirée était censées être faite pour se détendre tous ensemble et ils se retrouvaient pris dans une fusillade entre mafieux.

Yué : Tomoé, mon flingue !

Tomoé lança le Beretta noir à son patron qui le chargea de balles de 13 millimètres avant de glisser sous une table pour tirer en rafle. Ses cinq balles firent mouches et Tomoé en profita pour aller ouvrir les portes de la boite de nuit afin que les chevaliers fassent sortir les civils.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : La mafia se ramène.

Les jours passaient tranquillement et nos deux dieux prirent leurs marques au sein du Sanctuaire, Tomoé s'était lié d'amitié avec tout le monde contrairement à Yué qui restait toujours aussi froid que de la glace. Seul l'ainé des Gémeaux avait su se faire accepter du jeune homme. Saga était l'un des rares dont Yué avait accepté la compagnie et avec qui il pouvait discuter sans être gêné. Shion avait observé les différents rapprochements entre les jeunes dieux et ses chevaliers c'est pourquoi, il prit la décision d'organiser une soirée en boite de nuit histoire qu'ils pissent tous se détendre et resserrer les liens tout de même fragiles qu'ils avaient tissés. Tous furent très enthousiastes lorsqu'il leur fit part de sa décision. Tous ? Pas vraiment. Yué avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'est pourquoi, après en avoir parlé à son fidèle bras droit, il contacta son homme de main le plus gardé en lui demandant de rappliquer en Grèce avec le reste de ses hommes afin de surveiller le Sanctuaire et ses alentours-ce qui comprenait la ville d'Athènes- l'homme nommé Arren accepta et raccrocha après avoir assuré à son patron qu'ils seraient tous à leurs postes d'ici la fin de la semaine (à ce stade, on est un mardi) cela fit sourire le dit patron qui raccrocha et posa son portable sur sa table de nuit avant de se diriger vers sa penderie afin de se choisir une tenue adéquate pour la soirée. Une fois son choix fait, il alla prendre une bonne douche relaxante et finit par se vêtir. Il était aux environs de 22h lorsqu'Aphrodite vient le chercher. Yué ouvrit la porte de sa chambre par la pensée car ses deux mains fines étaient occupées à tresser sa chevelure blanche en une longue natte épaisse allant de la nuque jusqu'aux reins du jeune homme. Le poisson en fut muet de stupeur ! Yué avait vraiment fait fort niveau vestimentaire ! Il se sentit rougir mais se reprit annonçant au jeune dieu lunaire que les autres les attendaient pour partir. Yué ne dit rien et noua un ruban assortit à sa chemise autour de ses cheveux pour les maintenir en place avant de suivre le dernier or hors de leur temple. Yué en profita donc pour détailler Aphrodite à son aise. L'homme aussi avait fait des efforts. Et pas moindres ! Bien que sa beauté était déjà exceptionnelle en temps normal (comme tous nos chevaliers préférés xD) avec un look pareil c'était la sensualité personnifiée ! L'ex-ancien à la rose avait opté pour un jean taille basse marine dessinant ses jambes galbées à la perfection, moulant ses fesses et ses hanches étroites, avec une chemise rose pâle dont les premiers boutons avaient été lassés ouverts intentionnellement laissant voir un torse blanc et musclé toute en finesse, le tout avec des chaussures tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classiques, assorties à son jean. Magnifique. Le jeune dieu ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement durant son examen tant l'homme marchant tranquillement près de lui était séduisant mais une violente douleur au cœur suite à une esquisse de la silhouette de son amour défunt dans son esprit, le rappela à l'ordre. Pour lui, l'amour était dangereux. Il attirait la mort et il ne voulait plus voir une personne aussi chérie que Takashi mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Le jeune home secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées noires qui n'étaient pas de mise pour la soirée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des autres tous hormis Tomoé furent scotchés par le look arboré par le jeune dieu tout comme le poisson lorsqu'il était allé le chercher. Une chemise bleue nuit très près de son corps soulignant ses muscles fins mais bien visibles ouverte au niveau des premiers boutons, laissant voir la peau pâle du torse fin, un pantalon de lin noir avec une ceinture blanche enroulée autour de sa taille fine et dont une bande de soie pendait dans le vide sur son flanc droit avec enfin des bottes cloutés à petits talons. Sa natte posée sur son épaule gauche ajoutait une touche de raffinement tandis que les quelques mèches encadrants son visage fin lui donnait une certaine sauvagerie nuancée de sensualité pure.

Saga : Et bah Yué ! T'es canon comme ça !

Yué : Merci Saga. Ton look dark est pas mal non plus.

Saga eut un sourire. Lui avait opté pour un ensemble de cuir noir contrairement à son jumeau qui avait jeté son dévolu sur le même look mais en cuir blanc, ce qui avait pas mal amusé les autres ors ainsi que Tomoé et Shion. Après avoir discuté quelques minutes, notre groupe se rendit dans une boite branchée d'Athènes. L'ambiance était chaude et rythmée. Ils prirent place à une table vide et commandèrent des boissons, la musique changea et Tomoé regarda Yué qui se leva pour aller sur la piste à présent quasiment vide même vide tout court. Pourquoi ? C'était une musique espagnole qui venait de démarrer. Les ors ne comprirent pas le sourire étrangement malicieux de Tomoé qui finit par les éclairer.

Tomoé : Yué est métisse. Sa mère était espagnole, andalouse pour être précis alors que son père était japonais.

Aiolia : Ah ok !

Camus : Va-t-on avoir une démonstration de danse latine ?

Tomoé : Du flamenco exactement.

Shura : Non tu blague là ? Même moi, qui suis d'origine espagnole je n'ai jamais su danser ça.

Angelo : Alors pour une fois t'es battus sur ton terrain !

Shura : Pffff…

Kanon : Hé sérieux ! Vos gueules, il va commencer à danser !

Doko : Et prenez en de la graine les gars xD

Tous sauf Tomoé : DOKO ! CHUT !

Avec un sourire matois, la balance haussa les épaules et comme les autres reporta son regard sur le dieu de la lune au centre de la piste de danse. Le jeune homme avait les yeux clos et les bras le long de son corps svelte tandis que ses jambes étaient quelques peu écartées et en décalées l'une par rapport à l'autre offrant au danseur un meilleur appui. La musique démarra sur une note douce, Yué ne bougea que le haut de son corps avant de se déplacer de façon élégante sur la piste de danse faisant claquer ses talons cloutés sur le sol. Faisant sursauter tous les spectateurs, la musique devient plus rapide et entraînante. Suivant le rythme effréné de la mélodie, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et tel un félin se déhancha avec une sensualité torride et très marqué. Tournant sur lui-même, enchaînant les postures et les ports de bras, posant son regard hypnotique sur ses camardes de la chevalerie qui en furent totalement muet comme des carpes ! Tous étaient envoûtés par le spectacle offert par le jeune dieu de la lune qui finit par harponner les yeux de son hôte pour ne plus les quitter. Le cœur du dernier or battait la chamade et de longs frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale devant la danse de Yué qui semblait s'amuser à tous les chauffer. Le petit sourire en coin du jeune homme le montrait bien et pourtant il continuait son jeu plutôt affolant pour les sens des douze. Seul Tomoé ne semblait nullement affecté par son « jeu de séduction » le dieu des tempêtes connaissait bien son ami et il savait que celui-ci cherchait juste à attirer le regard des autres sur lui afin de ne pas se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment c'est-à-dire fragile et sensible. Il masquait sa véritable personnalité derrière ce genre de manière assez… extravagantes. Lorsque la danse se termina, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la boite de nuit. Yué eut un petit sourire satisfait et revient s'asseoir auprès de Tomoé qui lui parla par la pensée.

Tomoé : [Tu as fais fort, je crois bien qu'ils sont tous chauffés à blanc après ce que tu leur à fait voir !]

Yué : [C'était le but…]

Ils n'en dirent pas plus, les chansons défilaient et tous se levaient pour danser et Yué put voir la grâce et le talent pour la danse du chevalier des poissons. Tomoé dansait avec tous les ors mais surtout avec Aiolia qui avait passé l'un de ses bras autour des hanches fines du jeune dieu, nota Yué avec un petit sentiment d'amusement. Il semblait clair au dieu lunaire que son ami se faisait courtiser par le cinquième gardien mais Tomoé ne le remarquait pas encore. Cette constatation fit mal au jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Son ami avait pour ainsi dire fait chavirer le cœur du Lion… A la fin de la bataille, s'ils sont encore en vie, Tomoé aura sans doute un endroit où se poser définitivement… Alors que lui… C'est alors que la cosmo-énergie de Tomoé lui transmit un message. Yué scruta les danseurs en fronçant les sourcils. Merde ! Il venait d'entrevoir un homme avec le signe de l'épée inversée ! Le jeune homme se leva et porta sa main à sa ceinture mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas prit son flingue ! Et re-merde ! C'est alors que les coups de feu commencèrent à voler. Les civils, en panique tentaient de quitter la boite de nuit en se ruant vers les portes mais malheureusement celles-ci avaient été bloqué. Tomoé revient auprès de son patron et ils commencèrent à se battre avec les mafieux ennemis. Les prises de combat s'enchainaient tandis que les chevaliers s'efforçaient e protéger les civils des coups de feux. Les deux dieux bougeaient avec une rapidité et une fluidité extrêmes. Tels des serpents, aucun de leurs adversaires ne parvenaient à les toucher même ne serait-ce que les effleurer tant ils étaient rapides. Aphrodite se figea devant le spectacle qu'offraient les deux jeunes dieux et il ne fut pas le seul. Cette soirée était censée être faite pour se détendre tous ensemble et ils se retrouvaient pris dans une fusillade entre mafieux.

Yué : Tomoé, mon flingue !

Tomoé lança le Beretta noir à son patron qui le chargea de balles de 13 millimètres avant de glisser sous une table pour tirer en rafle. Ses cinq balles firent mouches et Tomoé en profita pour aller ouvrir les portes de la boite de nuit afin que les chevaliers fassent sortir les civils. Les échanges coups de feu étaient toujours aussi vifs et Tomoé finit par être blessé au niveau des chevilles et de la hanche gauche. Il tomba à genoux et Yué eut le réflexe de se jeter devant lui prenant une balle dans le bras et dans l'épaule au passage avant de tendre le bras vers ceux qui leur avaient tiré dessus et de les descendre d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Tous les mafieux ennemis avaient été éliminés par es bons soins de nos deux héros qui quittèrent la boite de nuit à la suite des chevaliers. Aucune victime civile n'était à déplorée heureusement grâce aux douze et à Shion, tous avaient pu être évacués. Yué et Tomoé n'en étaient pas indemne pour autant. Tomoé avait plusieurs plaies aux jambes et sur les flancs bien que Yué ne fut pas dans un meilleur état. Son bras droit saignait et il bottait avec sa jambe gauche. Aiolia se précipita auprès du jeune dieu des tempêtes afin de le soutenir tandis que Mû vient s'occuper de le soigner. Shion proposa son aide à Yué qui refusa à l'étonnement de tous. Le jeune homme s'adossa à un mur adjacent et plaça sa main à proximité de la plaie de son bras droit dans laquelle la balle s'était logée. Il concentra son cosmos et avec un murmure, extirpa la balle par télékinésie de façon violente. Bien qu'estomaqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, les douze ne firent rien pouvant contrarier Yué qui visiblement préférait se soigner lui-même lorsqu'il le pouvait. Une fois qu'il eut retiré toutes les balles, il laissa son cosmos s'occuper de guérir ses plaies avant de faire signer aux autres de rentrer.

Au Sanctuaire, Temple des Poissons…

Yué était épuisé bien qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé paraître. Ayant perdu énormément de sang, sa vue devient floue et il se sentit partir mais des bras puissants le ramenèrent contre un torse fin qu'il reconnut comme celui d'Aphrodite. Trop faible pour protester, il laissa le Poisson prendre soin de lui. Aphrodite sentit que Yué se laissait aller à ses soins et il fut touché par cette marque de confiance venant du froid jeune homme. Une fois dans la partie privée du Temple, il dévêtit son invité et lui passa un kimono qui était resté sur le lit de celui-ci avant de le coucher. Une fois sa tâche accomplit, il s'assit près du bel endormi. Yué était réellement un beau jeune homme mais aussi un être aussi fragile que sensuel. Il avait tout de même remarqué que le comportement envoûtant du jeune dieu dans la boite de nuit ne reflétait aucunement sa personnalité. De lourds secrets se cachaient sous cette carapace arrogante et glaciale et le poisson entendait bien les découvrir et espérer soigner les blessures intérieures de ce bel éphèbe. La nuit s'écoula tranquillement alors que l'ex-assassin à la rose veillait sur le jeune chef de la mafia qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible et pour une fois sans cauchemars.

Preview :

Groenland, maison d'Axelen…

Le maître d'Aphrodite n'inspirait nullement confiance au jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. L'homme avait beau être d'une beauté ensorcelante, son cœur n'en restait pas moins aussi noir que les pires ordures que Yué avait déjà affronté dans la pègre. De plus, il voyait bien qu'Aphrodite faisait tout pour mettre une certaine distance entre lui et son maître. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, le regardait avec une lueur lubrique qui ne plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout au jeune dieu qui se promit de mettre tout ce micmac au clair et ce, le plus rapidement possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Avertissement : Langage très familier ! Allusions à un viol bien que très sous-entendu, sujets sensibles comme la prostitution... Bref, pas pour les âmes sensibles ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Sur ce, bonne lecture xD

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le maître de la rose empoisonnée.

Quelques jours plus tard, arènes du Sanctuaire…

Yué : Tomoé arrêtes de te retenir, je m'ennui là !

Tomoé : Désolé Yué.

Il fonça sur son patron afin de lui asséner un coup de poing. Celui-ci esquiva avant de saisir son bras droit et sa taille de son autre bras avant de plaquer Tomoé violement sur le sol rocheux. Yué s'assit sur ses hanches et d'une seule main empoigna les poignets de son bras-droit avant de les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête.

Yué : Tu as perdu.

Tomoé : Oui mais si tu avais eu ton arme, je serais mort.

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés avait dit cela avec un pauvre sourire d'excuse mais Yué fronça les sourcils, il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son compagnon et il n'aimait pas ça. Alors qu'il allait l'interroger, Saga l'interpella et l'informa que Shion voulait le voir dans son bureau. Yué soupira mais il se leva et libéra Tomoé à qui il tendit la main avant de le tirer vers lui pour qu'il se remette debout. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils en remarquant que son bras-droit fuyait son regard en détournant ses perles dorées. Il soupira avant de l'enlacer comme à son habitude et une fois que ses lèvres furent près de l'oreille de son second, il parla doucement.

Yué : On en reparlera dès que je reviens. Je… tiens à toi, n'oublies pas.

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue et disparut dans un tourbillon de poussière de glace. Laissant Tomoé seul. Celui-ci posa sa main à l'endroit où son patron avait posé ses lèvres, pensivement. Il était rare que Yué se laisse aller à de pareils gestes affectifs, cela signifiait qu'il avait remarqué son mal être… Zut ! Malgré le fait qu'il avait tenté de le lui cacher, Yué avait fini par sentir que ça n'allait pas. Alalala… Son patron était décidément trop perspicace et surtout, il le connaissait trop bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, bureau de Shion…

Yué apparut dans un tourbillon de poussière de glace devant Shion qui le regarda avec un sourire attendrit que le jeune homme qualifia de… paternel. Shion et Doko étant les plus âgés des chevaliers, pour tous, ces deux-là faisaient un peu office de pères. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Yué se sentit rassuré par ce sourire, lui qui n'avait jamais connus ses parents. Mais habitué depuis tout jeune à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, Yué garda son masque d'impassibilité et demanda au Pope la raison de cette convocation surprise. A sa demande, le sourire de Shion s'effaça et celui-ci eut un visage grave qui ne laissait présager rien de bon songea le jeune chef de la mafia.

Shion : Nos contacts au Groenland nous ont informés qu'un trafic important se tramait là-bas…

Yué : Un coup de la mafia suédoise ?

Shion : Non justement, eux ce n'est que du trafic d'arme.

Yué : De quoi s'agit-il ?

Shion : De prostitution aggravée.

Yué se figea. Même si cela était pratiqué dans certaines mafias, la plupart d'entre elles reniaient ce genre de commerce dégradant. Sa mafia à lui se contentait d'arme et de métaux précieux, c'est pourquoi, il tentait de supprimer les autres mafias qui pratiquaient ces choses immondes bien que la plupart de ses hommes soient des salopards de premières, jamais ils ne s'abaisseraient à de telles choses. Le jeune homme serra les poings sentant sa colère monter en flèche mais il s'efforça de se contenir.

Yué : Aggravée dans quel sens ?

Shion : Enfants, garçons et filles confondues en plus d'adolescents et d'adultes…

Sur ces paroles, un grand bruit de pierres fracassées raisonna dans le palais tout entier. Yué venait de frapper le mur à sa gauche de son poing nu formant un trou béant dans la pierre. Shion en était effrayé et surprit par la violente réaction du jeune dieu.

Yué : Et vous savez qui est le leader ?

Shion : Nos informations nous ont guidés vers…

Yué : Qui ?

Shion : Axelen, le précédent chevalier des Poissons et maitre d'Aphrodite.

Yué eut envie de vomir. Ainsi c'était le maitre d'Aphrodite le responsable de cet odieux trafic ? Il fit alors un lien précaire entre les blessures de son hôte et ce mystérieux maitre que Shion ne semblait pas du tout apprécié vu la façon il avait craché son nom comme s'il était remplit de venin. Aphrodite devait avoir vécu l'enfer auprès de son supposé maitre pour en venir à se protéger en affichant cette facette de dragueur volage invétéré. Yué se sentait mal en imaginant ce que son poisson avait vécu… STOP ! Retour en arrière, il venait de dire SON poisson ?! Ou là ! Voilà qu'il devenait possessif envers celui qui avait la bonté de l'héberger. Mais à quoi il pensait ?! Reprend toi Yué, tu es juste protecteur parce que tu en es venu à l'apprécier c'est tout ! Bref, le jeune homme se concentra sur la conversation plutôt… houleuse qu'il entretenait avec Shion dont un sourire énigmatique venait d'étirer les lèvres. En faisant fit, il l'interrogea un peu plus.

Yué : Quel est l'objectif ?

Shion : Arrêtez-le par tous les moyens.

Yué haussa un sourcil.

Shion : Aphrodite t'accompagneras.

Yué fut surprit et il se retourna pour voir le chevalier d'or des poissons accoudé près de la porte. Il était là depuis le début ?! Alors il avait vu sa réaction… Mince ! Lui qui ne souhaitait pas que le douzième gardien voit sa puissance parce qu'il en avait honte… bah c'était raté. Seulement lorsque le maitre des roses s'approcha, le jeune dieu ne vit rien d'autre qu'un tendre sourire sur les lèvres rosées de l'homme qui prit sa main meurtrie par son coup d'éclat précédent et la porta à ses mêmes lèvres déposant de légers baisers sur ses doigts fins qui avait bleuis. Se sentant rougir sous cette délicate attention, Yué bredouilla un simple merci d'avoir apaisé la douleur à son hôte qui garda son regard accroché au sien et sans relâcher sa main. Shion leur donna de brèves consignes et les laissa partir. Lorsque la porte de son bureau se referma, il eut un sourire. Il avait très bien remarqué que ces deux-là avait tendance à se tourner autour sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience cependant. De plus, il voyait bien que son chevalier des poissons souffrait encore de son passé alors il se dit que finalement cette mission commune serait non seulement une bonne occasion pour les faire se rapprocher mais aussi pour qu'ils puissent se guérir mutuellement de leurs blessures et d'après ce qu'il venait de voir ça allait se faire assez vite mais ils n'étaient pas près de s'ennuyer au Sanctuaire…

Groenland, hôtel de la Rose écarlate… (oui j'ai fait exprès xD)

Yué : Merci, Arren je compte sur toi.

Il raccrocha et posa son portable sur la petite table devant lui avant de s'affaler à son aise dans le fauteuil de velours pourpre où il était assit. Passant sa main sur son visage, il soupira. Il avait envoyé son meilleur homme de main à la pêche aux preuves compromettantes et il savait que celui-ci ne le décevrai pas mais ce qui le préoccupait davantage était l'état du dernier des ors. Aphrodite s'était posté à la fenêtre et n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et même si il n'était pas très bavard lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux au Temple des Poissons, là c'était pire et cela inquiétait le jeune dieu car il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider à quitter cet état inquiétant sans le froisser. Finalement, il n'y tient plus et se leva pour aller vers son compagnon qui ne bougea pas. Doucement il posa sa main sur sa joue et commença à la caresser avec beaucoup de délicatesse qui surprit Aphrodite mais malgré qu'il sursauta, il ne se déroba nullement à cette marque d'affection du jeune dieu. Il se contenta de plonger ses orbes bleues dans celles de givre de la réincarnation de Tsukiyomi. Le regard du jeune homme était tendre et rassurant bien qu'une petite étincelle de peine soit présente. N'y tenant plus il prit son vis-à-vis dans ses bras et le serra avec force contre lui mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Yué ne se débattit pas et ne chercha nullement à s'échapper de son étreinte au contraire. Le jeune homme ressentait la tristesse de l'homme à la chevelure claire et cette souffrance aux allures de poignard s'enfonçant doucement dans la poitrine de son propriétaire le peinait autant que le mettait dans une colère noire bien que sa douleur lui fasse un mal incommensurable. C'est pourquoi, il se laissa tout de même aller à enlacer la taille de l'ex-assassin de ses bras frêles avant de poser ses mains au niveau des omoplates de celui-ci tout en dessinant quelques formes imaginaires sous forme de caresses aussi légères que possible, telles des plumes afin de l'apaiser. Yué nicha ensuite sa tête contre l'épaule d'Aphrodite et ferma les yeux, se gorgeant la tête et le cœur du délicat parfum de rose de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura durant de longues et délicieuses minutes où les deux guerriers savouraient uniquement la présence de l'autre mais elle fut interrompue lorsqu'Arren s'annonça laissant le temps aux deux chevaliers le temps de s'éloigner, à regret, l'un de l'autre. Arren finit par entrer et Aphrodite eut alors enfin tout le loisir de détailler l'homme de confiance du chef de la mafia japonaise. L'homme devait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans mais il était bien fait de sa personne. Plus grand que Yué, il avait de longs cheveux bruns lui arrivants aux omoplates ainsi que des yeux verts sombres qui contemplait le jeune dieu avec un respect sans bornes. Vêtu d'un costume en soie noir, il écoutait attentivement les consignes de son patron avant de s'adresser directement à lui.

Arren : Vous êtes Aphrodite des Poissons ?

Aphrodite : En effet.

Arren : Enchanté, je suis Arren Keren mais appelez-moi seulement Arren, je vous prie.

Aphrodite : Si ça vous fais plaisir.

Yué : Bien maintenant que vous avez fait plus ou moins connaissance, Arren montre-moi la photo de cet homme.

Arren acquiesça et sorti une photo de sa poche et la tendit à son patron qui la regarda fixement sans rien dire malgré qu'un profond dégout finit par transparaitre sur son visage fin. L'homme sur cette phot était vraiment sublime et il ressemblait un peu à Aphrodite bien que sa chevelure soit aussi noire que les ailes d'un corbeau et ses yeux d'une couleur oscillant entre le orange et le jaune. Malgré des traits assez androgynes, Yué ne le trouvait pas particulièrement beau selon ses propres critères puisque tout ce qu'il voyait sur la photo n'était qu'un homme au cœur noir, aussi pourri qu'un démon. Après avoir demandé à Aphrodite la confirmation que l'homme était bien Axelen-ce qui malheureusement était le cas- ils entreprirent de régler cette sombre affaire… Car voir son hôte aussi faible avait énormément contrarié Yué bien que celui-ci n'en montra rien.

Groenland, maison d'Axelen…

Le maitre d'Aphrodite n'inspirait nullement confiance au jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. L'homme avait beau être d'une beauté ensorcelante, son cœur n'en restait pas moins aussi noir que les pires ordures que Yué avait déjà affronté dans la pègre. De plus, il voyait bien qu'Aphrodite faisait tout pour mettre une certaine distance entre lui et son maitre. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, le regardait avec une lueur lubrique qui ne plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout au jeune dieu qui se promit de mettre tout ce micmac au clair et ce, le plus rapidement possible. La discussion était remplit de sous-entendus mais aucun ne se montra trop direct. Aphrodite restait derrière le jeune chef de la mafia japonaise tentant de fuir le regard perçant de son ancien maître qui lui, ne le lâchait pas des yeux, ce qui inévitablement, énervait Yué. D'ailleurs, il allait lui lancer un sarcasme cinglant quand son portable sonna. Il s'écarta et décrocha.

Yué : Ici, Yué… Ah c'est toi. Quand ? … Hum… Ok, chambre 713. Ouais, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et s'excusa auprès d'Axelen qui fut ravi que le jeune homme ait un rendez-vous. Le dit jeune homme n'était pas un idiot et il envoya un message mental à Aphrodite pour lui expliquer la situation. Le dernier or hocha la tête et Yué murmura à l'oreille d'Arren de le prévenir si l'autre tentait quoi que ce soit contre son compagnon. Arren acquiesça et Yué se téléporta dans leur chambre d'hôtel où le leader de la mafia suédoise l'attendait.

Chambre de Yué et d'Aphrodite…

Le jeune dieu apparut dans son habituel tourbillon de poussière de glace devant son visiteur qui ne sembla nullement impressionné. L e dit visiteur en costume classique trois pièce couleur nuit fixait le leader de la mafia japonaise de ses yeux couleur du soleil couchant.

Yué : Ravi de te revoir, Lame de Glace ou plutôt… Johan Flores.

Johan : Moi de même Yué, t'es là en mission pour arrêter cet enfoiré ?

Yué : Mouais… C'est Shion qui m'a demandé de le faire.

Johan : Le chef du Sanctuaire en Grèce ? Alors toi et Tomoé êtes là-bas maintenant…

Yué : Epée inversée.

Johan se figea un instant avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et de soupirer, il savait de qui il s'agissait et le lien avec Yué. La rancœur du jeune homme se sentait à des kilomètres lorsqu'il mentionnait ce détail.

Johan : Ok, comment on fait pour Axelen ?

Yué : Arren et Aphrodite y sont, je vais y retourner et toi t'emmènes tes hommes.

Alors que Johan allait répondre, le portable de Yué sonna. Fronçant les sourcils, le japonais décrocha et entendit la voix tremblante et cassée de son subordonné qui lui apprit que l'autre enflure s'est échappé en emmenant le Poisson avec lui. Yué grogna et raccrocha avant de disparaitre de nouveau. Johan eut un sourire malicieux et alla retrouver ses hommes pour ensuite aller retrouver son ancien camarade de l'orphelinat du « Soleil d'argent ».

Au même moment dans une roseraie près de la maison d'Axelen…

L'ex-chevalier se tenait devant son élève attaché par les ronces de ses roses pyranas avec un sourire narquois. Le jeune homme bien qu'attaché était paralysé, son esprit semblait s'être arrêter de fonctionner et il « tait à la merci de son ancien maitre. Le dit ancien maitre, satisfait de voir le beau guerrier prit dans ses beaux buissons d'épines, s'approcha et releva le menton de son captif effleurant ses lèvres rosées de son pouce.

Axelen : Jamais, je n'aurai pensé qu'un gringalet comme tu l'étais autrefois, puisse devenir un homme aussi beau… Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce jeune dieu se mettait entre nous lorsqu'il était présent…

Il s'interrompit, caressant la joue de son autre main avant de se lasser et de descendre sa main le long du coup gracile du douzième or. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient près de l'oreille d'Aphrodite et susurra ses mots d'une voix rauque faisant violement frissonner le chevalier de dégout et de peur mêlées.

Axelen : Allons… Je suis sûr que tu te rappel, nos moments de complicité assez… sensuels.

Alors qu'il commençait à mordre la peau de la gorge de son ancien élève, Axelen sentit un cosmos glacial envahir la roseraie, la température chuta brusquement et les roses ainsi que les ronces se retrouvèrent piégées dans la glace. Il se retourna et vit à quelques mètres derrière lui, se tenait Yué dans toute sa beauté glacée. Le jeune homme empestait la puissance et son cosmos était écrasant, brutal et froid tout comme son propriétaire. La sensation du froid sur sa peau fit reprendre ses esprits à Aphrodite qui ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le dieu de la lune qui faisait face à son bourreau, son Beretta à la main, le visage fermé. Magnifique. Son cœur s'emballa lorsque son regard croisa celui du jeune chef de la mafia du pays du Soleil Levant. Le dit chef de la mafia reporta ses yeux sur l'immondice qui lui faisait face.

Yué : Tu as osé poser tes sales pattes sur lui, salopard. Tu mérites la mort.

Sur ces mots, il tira et Axelen s'effondra mort d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Yué tira ensuite sur les ronces qui retenait son compagnon prisonnier. Gelées, celles-ci se brisèrent comme du verre et Yué se roua vers Aphrodite pour le soutenir en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Le poisson le remercia d'un sourire et ils quittèrent la roseraie dans laquelle les hommes de Johan venaient de débarquer. Une fois que Johan fut prêt, ils se rendirent au port de la ville où la planque de l'autre enflure se trouvait. Aphrodite et Yué entrèrent les premiers en utilisant leurs cosmos puis neutralisèrent les hommes de mains d'Axelen en moins d'une dizaine de minutes. Johan se chargea ensuite de faire le ménage avec ses propres hommes avant de retrouver nos deux chevaliers dans leur chambre à l'hôtel de la Rose écarlate. Yué et lui discutèrent un moment avant de se quitter après une accolade amicale.

Sanctuaire, bureau de Shion…

Le Pope félicita le trio pour la réussite de la mission et Yué tendit la main vers Arren qui lui remit un sac en toile duquel le dieu sortit la tête de l'ex-chevalier des Poissons. La voyant, Shion porta sa main à sa gorge et déglutit fortement.

Shion : Bien… Même si je ne vous avais pas demandé de ramener une preuve de sa mort, ça me suffit. Aller vous reposer, vous devez en avoir besoin.

Yué : Merci Shion. (à Arren) Rentre à la planque, je t'appel si il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Arren : Compris, monsieur.

Il s'inclina devant son patron et quitta la pièce suivit par Yué et Aphrodite qui rentrèrent au Temple des Poissons. Après une douche bien méritée, Yué retrouva Aphrodite assit sur le canapé du salon, la tête entre ses mains fines et les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. Le cœur du dieu lunaire se serra devant cette vision. Le dernier des ors était submergés par les souvenirs de son maitre et ceux-ci n'étaient nullement roses… Sans bruits, Yué se plaça derrière Aphrodite et l'enlaça par les épaules le faisant sursauter.

Yué : Calme-toi… Je suis là tout va bien, cette ordure ne te feras plus jamais souffrir.

Ses paroles calmèrent un peu le chevalier à la rose assassine mais ne l'aida pas à tarir ses larmes. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui le prenait, le dieu se mit à fredonner une vieille chanson qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance.

_Ichi, nii, san…_

_Les aiguilles du temps tournent à une vitesse folle._

_Mon cœur tient la cadence frénétique sous ton regard brulant de passion que je m'efforce de soutenir._

_Je ne peux te quitter des yeux alors viens me chercher._

_Jouons au chat et à la souris._

_Ichi, nii, san…_

_Touché, coulé._

_Tic tac, mon cœur s'emballe au touché de tes mains sur ma peau._

_Dans tes bras, chasses mes larmes amères._

_A la lumière des chandelles, je te donnes tout._

_Chantes la lune qui nous veille tendrement._

_L'horloge prend la mouche et accélère le rythme._

_Ta chaleur m'apaise, mon cœur amoureux est tout à toi._

_Ichi, nii, san…_

_Touché, coulé._

_Tic tac, mon cœur s'emballe au touché de tes mains sur ma peau._

_Dans tes bras, chasses mes larmes amères._

_Se brise le miroir ensorcelé, fissurer s'en trouve la malédiction._

_Vivre pour nous, sous notre ciel étoilé._

_Souris pour illuminer mon regard posé sur toi._

_Donner mon corps, mon âme et mon cœur._

Seulement, il omit la dernière phrase qu'il lui était encore trop dure à prononcer… « Ichi, nii, san… Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. ». L'ex-assassin se calma et Yué put s'asseoir auprès de lui passant l'un de ses bras autour de son cou et l'autre au niveau de son torse plaçant sa main sur la colonne vertébrale avant de commencer à la caresser tendrement. Aphrodite commença alors le récit de ce qui le rongeait puis tant d'année gardant son visage biché dans le cou du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs…

Preview :

Aphrodite : Ma mère était dotée d'une faible constitution et avait fait de nombreuses fausses couches si bien que lorsque je suis né, mon père –qui était marin- ne me vit que lorsque j'eu environ un an… Mais je n'étais pas ce qu'il espérait car lui voulait une fille…

Yué écarquilla les yeux, il semblait comprendre où son compagnon voulait en venir et cela le révoltait si bien qu'il dut faire de gros efforts pour contenir son cosmos qui menaçait d'exploser de rage.


	6. Chapter 6

Avertissement : Le contenu de ce chapitre peut choquer alors âmes sensibles, ne pas lire vous devez ! (Faut que j'arrête de regarder Star Wars moi...)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Masque de roses

Aphrodite débuta son récit en gardant son visage niché dans le cou du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs d'une voix enroué par les larmes.

Aphrodite : Je ne suis pas l'homme que les autres voient… Je ne suis ni un dragueur invétéré ni un fêtard.

Yué : C'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer…

Aphrodite : Je suis fils de paysanne suédoise et d'un marin. Mon père n'était jamais à la maison et ma mère dont la santé était fragile, ne quittait son lit que rarement. Je suis conscient d'être l'un des rares chevaliers à avoir connu ses parents mais dans mon cas… Je ne crois pas que cela est été une chance… Certes, j'aimais ma mère mais pour ce qui est de mon père…

Yué : Tu aurais préféré ne jamais le connaitre, c'est ça ?

Aphrodite : Oui… Même cela peut paraitre impensable, j'aurai en effet préféré, ne jamais connaitre mon père…

Yué sentait la douleur de son compagnon lorsqu'il mentionnait son père et le jeune chef de la mafia japonaise se demandait comment il en était arrivé à cela. Son père avait dû lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose, il encouragea le douzième gardien à poursuivre son histoire en passant ses doigts fins dans la chevelure bleue clair.

Aphrodite : Ma mère était dotée d'une faible constitution et avait fait de nombreuses fausses couches si bien que lorsque je suis né, mon père –qui était marin- ne me vit que lorsque j'eu environ un an… Mais je n'étais pas ce qu'il espérait car lui voulait une fille…

Yué écarquilla les yeux, il semblait comprendre où son compagnon voulait en venir et cela le révoltait si bien qu'il dut faire de gros efforts pour contenir son cosmos qui menaçait d'exploser de rage.

Aphrodite : A un an à peine, j'étais déjà doté d'une grande beauté selon ce que ma mère me conta quelques années plus tard. C'est pourquoi, il me nomma « Aphrodite » et m'éleva comme une fille… Seulement lorsque j'avais le malheur de réfuter ce fait, il me punissait sévèrement. Heureusement, son métier de marin le forçait à quitter notre foyer et durant ses périodes, ma mère me laissait redevenir le garçon que j'étais… Elle était tellement belle et douce, ma mère… Pour elle, j'étais uniquement son enfant alors elle m'aimait tel que j'étais… C'est par elle que j'ai eu la passion des roses. Elle adorait cette fleur d'ailleurs, elle en cultivait avec amour. Le souvenir le plus précis que je possède d'elle est celui où elle se tient debout dans son champ de roses, un panier dans ses bras frêles en train de me sourire. Lorsque j'eus 7 ans, ma mère mit une fille au monde et mon père finit par me délaisser et c'est là, qu'il est arrivé…

Yué : Axelen…

Aphrodite : Oui… Lorsqu'il m' a vu, je dirai qu'il a toute suite reconnu le chevalier qui sommeillait déjà en moi. Il a donc demandé à mes parents la permission de m'emmener. Mon père lui a immédiatement donné son accord, seule ma mère était contre mais elle n'a pas pu aller contre la volonté de son époux bien qu'elle sentait que celui qui allait devenir mon maitre n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance. Elle avait raison puisque déjà en ce temps-là, Axelen gérait déjà un réseau important de prostitution aggravée. Les enfants comme moi étaient aussi voire même bien plus demandés que les adolescents ou les adultes… C'est à 8 ans à peine, que je perdis mon innocence…

Yué : Ne me dis pas que… ?!

Aphrodite : Si… Il m'a trainé dans sa chambre, une nuit et là, il a souillé mon corps… Mais ce ne fut pas le pire lorsque j'y pense. Durant toutes mes années d'entrainement, j'ai dû être l'un de ses jouets favoris, j'étais-selon lui- la putain la plus demandé par ses habitués… tu imagines un peu ? Blessé dans mon corps et dans mon âme, je me suis fabriqué le masque de l'homme que tout le monde voit maintenant et je suis finalement devenu un chevalier d'Athéna. Mais je n'étais pas _moi_. J'étais l'homme aux roses mortelles… Depuis lors, je n'ai plus laissé personne s'approcher de moi ou du moins pas de façon très intime… tu es le premier qui me vois tel que je suis vraiment, faible et fragile.

Yué : Non… tu n'es pas faible ni fragile… Tu es juste un homme blessé dont les blessures ont beaucoup de mal à cicatriser et surtout qui n'a pas confiance en lui malgré de nombreuses qualités et un puissant cosmos. Pour moi, tu es quelqu'un de très important, je peux te jurer que personne ne te touchera sans se retrouver avec un dieu en pétards aux trousses ! Je suis là alors avec moi, laisse ton véritable visage quitter ce masque de roses que tu t'ais forgé.

L'ex-assassin quitta quelque peu l'étreinte du jeune homme sans se défaire de ses bras pour le regarder avec des yeux rougis encore brillants de larmes à peine versées. La reconnaissance et l'affection présentes dans ces yeux réchauffèrent le cœur meurtrit du jeune dieu qui essuya les dernières larmes logées dans les cils du chevalier aux roses de ses pouces avec tendresse.

Aphrodite : Je te fais confiance mais ça ne sera pas facile pour moi d'abandonner ce masque qui me colle à la peau depuis tant d'années mais pour toi, je ferai des efforts.

Yué : Et je t'en remercie. Si tu as quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas, tu m'en parle et c'est un ordre venant du dieu de la lune.

Aphrodite hocha la tête et s'étendit complètement sur le canapé avant de poser sa tête sur les genoux de Yué et de s'endormir en toute confiance. Celle-ci toucha drôlement Yué le faisant sourire sincèrement depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire. En caressant les cheveux du chevalier de façon distraite, il ne put détacher son regard de l'homme. Si puissant et pourtant tellement vulnérable. Il ignorait ce que les parents d'Aphrodite étaient devenus mais son père n'allait pas s'en tirer ainsi foi de Yué Kuran ! Le jeune dieu se promit de rendre cet homme auquel il venait inévitablement de s'attacher de son plein gré sans vraiment faire quoi que ce soit pour l'éviter, heureux le restant de sa vie. (A croire qu'il a voulu s'attacher à notre poisson favoris xD Yué : Oh toi l'auteure ferme-là un peu et écris la suite ! Ouais ouais j'ai compris le rabat-joie !) . Dehors, le ciel s'était assombrit depuis un moment mais n'ayant pas le cœur à bouger, notre jeune dieu s'endormit également.

Preview :

Yué : Bon, Tomoé qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Tomoé : Bah en fait… Je me suis beaucoup rapproché d'Aiolia et je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ce rapprochement…

Yué : [Pourquoi je sens que ça va me retomber dessus… ?] Et que veux-tu que je fasse pour t'aider ?

Tomoé : Je ne sais pas mais dis-moi pourquoi Aiolia m'a invité à faire une balade sur la plage avec lui demain soir !

Yué faillit s'étrangler avec son thé. Ça il ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Les mots de son bras doit firent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et il tomba des nues ! Ça sentait le rendez-vous à des kilomètres ! Aiolia avait craqué pour Tomoé et vu le rougissement arboré par le dénommé ainsi, c'était réciproque ! Oh oh oh oh ! Un sourire malicieux prit ses quartiers sur les lèvres pâles du dieu de la lune qui avait sa petite idée derrière la tête…


End file.
